iLove Twilight
by Mai x Mai
Summary: Freddie turns to Twilight to help him sort out who he really likes. Seddie, ONESHOT, R&R, BAD SUMMARY. lol


**iLove Twilight**

**Woo, my first iCarly story? Hahah, well this is what happens when I get hit with sudden inspiration in the middle of the night (Literally it's like, 1:14 a.m.) Well I hope you enjoy it, hope it's not too bad haha.**

Disclamer: Me? Own iCarly? HA. You just made a funny.

* * *

I love Twilight. I hate to admit it, but there's something about the dark romance book about vampires and werewolves that just draws me in. It might be the detailed writing, how Stephenie Meyer does not leave a single detail out, or how the story makes you picture the events as if they were actually happening, making you fall in love with the characters yourself as you read along with Bella's journey. Or maybe it's the setting, how the story is set in a real city, with real places mentioned, and (possibly) real people, making everything seem so real, so believable, like it is possible for you to be transferred to a school where coincidentally a family of vampires attends and there's a tribe of werewolves living not too far away. But I think the thing that draws me in the most is the Bella x Edward x Jacob love triangle.

Now, why you may ask? Well, you might laugh at me after you read this, but I think I'm a lot like Bella. Not that I'm saying I'm girly in any way, heaven's no! I mean her situation. Torn between two loves, two people she could see herself with for the rest of her life. Not knowing which one would be the better choice, and not wanting to break either of the twos hearts. Not knowing whether to go with the mysterious, charming, and handsome vampire, or the outgoing, outspoken, and hot (literally) werewolf. But the difference between Bella and I (besides the fact that I'm a guy and Bella is a female) is that I'm not torn between a vampire and a werewolf (or guys for that matter), but I'm torn between my two best friends, Carly Shay and Sam Puckette.

While Bella Swan has Edward Cullen, I have Carly Shay. Wow, I've been in love with this girl since I could remember. But sometimes I tend to think if it was really love with her, or if was what Sam has been saying all along, just a love sick puppy dog crush. Don't get me wrong, it's perfectly normal for any guy to have a crush on Carly Shay, in fact, she's one of those girls you immediately thing "she's the one," like one of those fairytale "love at first sight" type of things. With her beautiful almond-shaped brown eyes, silky dark brown hair, tall and slim figure, high cheek bones, flawless skin, and basically everything about her, it's hard not to have that feeling. And don't forget about her personality. Funny, charming, sweet and kind, and extremely smart, everything a guy could want in a girl, right?. Basically, she's perfect. And I wanted to marry her the second I laid eyes on her. I "loved" her so much to the point of obsession basically. I've toned down over the years though, don't worry. In fact, I wonder if my feelings for her are even there at all anymore. And I start to wonder why I started crushing on her anyways. Sure, she's perfect, but way to perfect for my taste. Nothing's ever new or exciting with her. I think that the most exciting and dangerous thing she has ever done was keep Sam's secret when she changed our grades in the school computer system. Carly is too perfect, too perfect for me, anyways. Lately, I've been feeling like nothing is ever going to come out me and Carly being together. I can see our lives together right now. Nice house in a perfect and safe neighborhood, two perfect kids, a dog, maybe even a cat, successful jobs, and perfect and normal lives. But then I start to picture the routine days, the same thing over and over again, nothing new, nothing _exciting._

Then that's where Samantha (or Sam, as she prefers), Bella's Jacob Black, comes in. I've known Sam for as long as I can remember, I can also remember fighting with her for as long as I can remember. We've always had that "love-hate-relationship," mostly hate. But when we do have those "love" moments, it can be pretty nice. Like that one time she apologized to me on iCarly when she blew my secret of not having kissed anyone before. Then also blowing her secret of not having kissed anyone either. I think I started to see Sam in a new light after that moment on my fire escape, when we both agreed to get our first kisses over with, with each other. Man, that kiss was the most amazing kiss ever (even though I've still only kissed one person), and I think that was the opening for me to see how great Sam can really be. First off, she's not the typical girl that guys would get a crush on, her rude, sarcastic attitude, and tomboyish clothing can really turn a guy away. But the thing with Sam is, is that she's the type of girl you have to get to know in order to fall for her. And that's exactly what I have done. Ever since the kiss on the fire escape, we've been hanging out alone a lot more often than normal, and with every minute I spend with her, I think I've fallen for her even more. I've grown to like her exciting, rebellious, dangerous, funny, sarcastic, personality. With Sam, you can never predict when something is going to happen. Like that one day when she dumped her whole breakfast into my brand new backpack. I never would have seen that coming, but if that were to happen with Carly, she would most likely apologize and get up to go throw the food away, or give it to a hungry hobo, something. But nope, Sam would never do that; instead she'd rather throw everything into my backpack, knowing I was going to get mad at her for it later. And not only is Sam exciting and unpredictable, she's also extremely beautiful in her own way. Her long curly blonde hair, mischievous big blue eyes, petite and curvy figure, and everything about her is just plain beautiful.

I also love how she doesn't even try to look good, unlike Carly, who I've once had to wait a full hour for her to get ready, just to go to the park! While with Sam, she was out the door before I could even finish my offer, wearing a simple t-shirt and her classic knee-length shorts or whatever you call them. Sam never has to try hard, she doesn't even wear make-up! (Not like she would willingly put it on anyways). I also love how athletic she is, how she's so involved with any and every sport there is, while Carly would much rather watch hot guys play the sports, and swoon and flirt with them instead of getting into the game like Sam does. (I do hate how she's a lot stronger than I am though. I'm working on it!)

I lean back in the chair I have been sitting in for the past ten minutes, picturing the life I would have with Sam if I were to be as lucky enough to even get the guts to ask a girl like her to marry me. But the thing was, I couldn't picture a solid life with her, because everything would be forever changing, just like Sam. We would never live in the same house for long, our kids would be as rebellious and flamboyant as Sam is, and our possible pet would probably be a giant snake, or a tarantula. But, of course, our fridge would forever be stocked to the max with ham. Heck, we might even go into the ham making business just for the fun of it! With Sam, you'll never know.

Which is what I love about her.

Whoa, whoa, back up. Did I just say love? Am I in love with Sam? It could be possible. I mean, I know I have a really big crush on her, but love? I'll have to think about that one for a bit. I don't want to get all caught up again like I did with Carly. Anyways, Sam would probably laugh at me, then kill me if she ever found out of me ever possibly being in _love_ with her.

"Hey! Freddork! Get your techy butt up here! We're about to start iCarly!" I hear Sam's voice call, very impatiently I might add, from upstairs.

"I'm coming!" I call back as I head up the stairs. Once I get there, I was immediately greeted by a flick to the forehead.

"What took you so long Fredweird. We're starting in three minutes." Sam asked as she crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

I gave a sigh, "Nothing really, I was just thinking."

"Well stop being such a dork and get your butt inside, you know we can't start without you." She smiles.

And it makes my heart melt, "Wait, there's something I want to ask you before we start. I was wondering if you wanted to-" but I was cut off before I could finish.

"Well tough ham, Freddo," Sam cut in, "It'll have to wait till after iCarly, we start in two minutes." Sam explained, as she took me by the wrist and dragged me into the room.

I smiled to myself, well, I've always been a fan of Team Jacob.

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed it =D so R&R and get back to me, kay? ;D**

**Oh and just so if you didn't know, I'm a Team Jacob fan hahah, I hope that doesn't affect your view? Mkkayyy. Baibai.**

**-MaiMai**


End file.
